Quid pro quo
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Buffy ist verschwunden und Willow nicht in der Lage, sie aufzuspüren. Giles bleibt noch die Möglichkeit, das Orakel von Eramesch aufzusuchen, das angeblich ausnahmslos jede Person auf der Welt aufspüren kann. Doch diese Reise birgt gewisse Gefahren...


**Quid Pro Quo**

Die Nacht war stockdunkel, so dunkel, dass selbst das Fernlicht seines Wagens die Straße vor ihm kaum wirkungsvoll erleuchten konnte. Die vielen Kurven, die ihn immer wieder in letzter Sekunde das Lenkrad herumreißen ließen, trugen zusätzlich zur Unübersichtlichkeit des scheinbar unendlichen Weges bei, den er noch vor sich hatte.  
Vielleicht kam es ihm aber auch nur so vor, dass sich die Reise genauso unvorhersehbar gab wie das Ziel, das er ansteuerte.  
Was genau erwartete ihn am Ende? Wem oder was würde er gegenübertreten müssen, welchen hohen Preis für sein Anliegen bezahlen müssen?  
Seine Quellen über das Orakel von Eramesch waren nur unzureichend gewesen. Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass dieses nicht wie andere Orakel über eine jahrtausendelange Geschichte verfügte. Vermutlich lag es gerade _daran_, dass er kaum Informationen hatte finden können. Ein Orakel, das zu jung war, um von mächtigen, uralten Zirkeln und Institutionen wirklich ernstgenommen werden zu können.  
Diese Tatsache beunruhigte ihn mehr und mehr, je näher er seinem Ziel kam. Er hatte nur in Erfahrung bringen können, dass man bereit sein musste, sein Innerstes preiszugeben. Was auch immer das in der Praxis bedeuten mochte.  
Doch welches Opfer er auch bringen musste, welchem grauenerregenden Wesen der Hölle er gegenübertreten musste: Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Alle anderen Optionen waren fehlgeschlagen.

,Ich könnte mitkommen.'  
Faith' Frage direkt vor seiner Abreise hatte fast gleichgültig geklungen, während sie achtlos mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte. Als wäre es ihr egal gewesen, was er ihr antworten würde. Aber nachdem er abgelehnt hatte, um sie vor dieser gefährlichen Mission zu schützen, war ihre Miene ausdruckslos geworden. Sie hatte ihren Blick abgewandt, um die Sorge zu verbergen, die in ihren Augen aufgeflackert war. Sorge, die er wahrscheinlich auch empfunden hätte, wäre sie diejenige gewesen, die das Orakel aufgesucht hätte. Er hatte ihr zuliebe so getan, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, da er wusste, wie unangenehm es ihr war, unabsichtlich vor einem anderen Menschen Schwäche zu zeigen. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr nichts vormachen können. In den vergangenen Monaten, in denen sie eng zusammengearbeitet hatten, hatten sie sich besser kennen gelernt als in den Jahren zuvor. Ihnen war nichts anderes übriggeblieben. Selbst wenn es Erinnerungen von damals gab, die sie beide wohl nie vergessen würden und die ihn am Anfang hatten zögern lassen, Faith näher an sich heranzulassen.  
Vertrauen bedeutete alles. Besonders im Angesicht ihres neuen Gegners, der danach trachtete, sie gegeneinander aufzubringen und den neuen Rat der Wächter auf diese Weise von innen heraus zu zerstören.

Erneut musste Giles abbremsen, als vor ihm plötzlich eine scharfe Neunziggradkurve auftauchte. Zwar zwang ihn die Serpentinenstraße, die in einer fast konstanten Steigung von zwanzig Prozent den hohen Berg hinaufführte, sowieso schon zu einer gemäßigten Fahrweise. Doch hin und wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er aus Ungeduld und Nervosität zu stark aufs Gaspedal trat, was auf dieser Straße leicht tödlich enden konnte.  
Während er um die Kurve fuhr, wagte er einen Blick in den rechten Seitenspiegel und schluckte beunruhigt. Direkt neben ihm, nur etwa einen halben Meter von den Reifen seines Wagens entfernt, befand sich ein steiler Abhang. Eine falsche Lenkbewegung und er würde mitsamt dem Fahrzeug mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe stürzen. Und die wenigen, dürren Bäume, die auf dem nur teilweise mit Erde bedecktem Gestein wuchsen, würden seinen Sturz wohl kaum genügend abfedern, um ihn überleben zu lassen.  
Zum Glück regnete es nicht.

In diesem Moment erklang über ihm ein lautes Donnergrollen. Wenig später zuckte ein greller Blitz über den schwarzen Nachthimmel und enthüllte für einen kurzen Moment riesige, dunkelgraue Regenwolken, die sich über ihm zusammengeballt hatten. Kurz darauf begann es so heftig zu regnen, als wolle es gar nicht mehr aufhören.  
Der Wächter seufzte genervt auf und schaltete die Scheibenwischanlage ein.  
Er hätte nicht daran denken sollen!  
Sein Fuß trat leicht auf die Bremse und er drosselte die Geschwindigkeit auf dreißig Meilen pro Stunde. Bei diesem Regen konnte er noch weniger erkennen als zuvor und die nassen Straßen machten seinen Weg nach oben noch gefährlicher. Eigentlich sollte er noch langsamer fahren, doch die Unruhe und die Angst in seinem Inneren, vielleicht zu spät einzutreffen oder mit dieser Reise wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden, trieben ihn unermüdlich voran.  
Buffy konnten inzwischen die schlimmsten Dinge zugestoßen sein und er wusste nicht einmal ansatzweise, wo er sie finden konnte!

Einigermaßen vorsichtig lenkte er in die nächste Kurve ein und wollte, während er wieder aus ihr herausfuhr, schon beschleunigen, als er erkannte, dass die Straße erneut eine Biegung um fast hundertachtzig Grad machte. Er nahm den Fuß vom Gas und bremste noch etwas ab, bevor er einlenkte.  
Bemüht darum, bloß keinen Millimeter nach rechts zu lenken, richtete er seinen Blick stur auf die steile Felswand links von ihm. Dennoch geriet sein Wagen auf der rutschigen Fahrbahn kurz ins Schlingern und einen erschreckenden Moment lang sah er sich schon den Abhang hinunterstürzen. Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig bekam er das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ die Kurve schwer atmend hinter sich.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass diese Mission auch den gewünschten Erfolg haben würde, sonst war diese Fahrt definitiv zu anstrengend und zu gefährlich gewesen.

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihm aus der Regenwand ein altes Haus auf. Erst jetzt begriff er, dass die Felswand, die er vor wenigen Minuten so intensiv angestarrt hatte, gar keine Felswand war, sondern eine Mauer, die man aus dem Gestein herausgehauen hatte. Sie umgab bis auf den Zugang über die schmale Straße das gesamte Gelände und schien das große Anwesen vor neugierigen Blicken und womöglich auch vor ungebetenen Gästen zu schützen. Denn weitere Schutzmaßnahmen gab es nicht. Keinen hohen Zaun, keine Videokameras und auch kein großes Tor, das erst geöffnet werden musste, bevor man auf das Grundstück gelangen konnte.  
Trotzdem wirkte die Mauer bedrohlicher als jede andere Schutzmaßnahme. Unwillkürlich fragte man sich, ob sie vielleicht gar nicht dafür gedacht war, das Wesen im Inneren des Anwesens zu schützen, sondern dazu diente, es einzusperren.  
Giles befürchtete, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage nur allzu bald erfahren würde.

Zögerlich und in Schrittgeschwindigkeit fuhr er auf das Grundstück. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass ihn niemand empfing. Entweder wusste man bereits, wer er war und weshalb er das Orakel aufsuchen wollte, oder man sah ihn erst einmal als Feind an, bis sich das Gegenteil herausstellte.  
Beides waren keine sehr erstrebenswerten Möglichkeiten.  
Um sich abzulenken, sah er sich genau um, während er langsam auf das Gebäude zusteuerte. Meterhohe Bäume mit ausladenden Kronen säumten den Garten zu beiden Seiten des Kiesweges, in den die Straße einmündete und der zum Haus führte. Das Rascheln ihrer Blätter konnte er selbst durch das Donnern des Sturms über ihm hindurch hören.  
Vor ihm entdeckte er einen kleinen Vorplatz direkt vor dem Bauwerk. Er beschloss, dort vor dem überdachten Eingang stehen zu bleiben und eilig die Treppe zur Haustür hinaufzulaufen. So würde er hoffentlich nicht allzu nass werden, selbst wenn er damit wahrscheinlich einem Empfangskomitee zuvorkommen würde. Denn bei diesem riesigen, mehrstöckigen Anwesen erwartete er, dass jeden Moment ein Butler im Anzug mit einem Regenschirm herauskam, um ihn ins Innere zu geleiten.

Trotz seiner Sorge blieb er noch ein paar Minuten lang im Wagen sitzen, nachdem er geparkt und den Motor abgestellt hatte. Er versuchte, sich zu sammeln und seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Er wusste nicht, wer oder was in diesem Gebäude auf ihn wartete, welcher dämonischen Kreatur er bald gegenübertreten musste und über welche Kräfte dieses Wesen verfügen würde. Daher wollte er nach außen hin beherrscht und gelassen wirken, um sich keine Blöße zu geben.  
Wenn er schon sein Innerstes offen legen musste, wollte er dies so schmerzfrei und so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Und er durfte nicht zuviel preisgeben, sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass ihr neuer unbekannter Gegner davon erfuhr. Und dieser wusste schon viel zu viel über sie, das er überhaupt nicht wissen konnte und vor allem sollte.  
Es wäre schon schlimm genug, wenn ihrem Feind vielleicht zu Ohren käme, dass Buffy spurlos verschwunden war und der Rat sie nicht finden konnte!

„Wie lange wollen Sie eigentlich noch so feige hier draußen rumsitzen?"  
Die harsche fremde Stimme ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. Er beugte sich vor und starrte angestrengt zur Frontscheibe hinaus. Allmählich erkannte er undeutliche Konturen einer älteren Frau um die Siebzig, die ihn kalt und mit ausdrucksloser Miene musterte. Der Grund dafür, warum er sie so spät entdeckt hatte, war, dass die Regentropfen nicht an ihr abprallten und ihren Körper hinunterliefen, sondern durch sie hindurch fielen. Sie war ein Geist, schloss er. Soviel zu dem elegant gekleideten, vornehmen Butler, der ihn mit einem Regenschirm abholte!  
„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, ob ich auch erwartet werde.", erklärte er entschuldigend.  
Ihr durchdringender Blick ließ ihn schaudern, während er ausstieg. Sie wirkte, als würde sie ihm am liebsten grauenvolle Schmerzen zufügen und das allein, indem sie ihn ansah. Als wäre sie früher einmal als Lebende dazu imstande gewesen.

„In diesem Haus lebt ein Orakel. Natürlich hat man Sie erwartet. Und das schon seit Stunden.", wies sie ihn barsch zurecht, während der Regen ihn sofort bis auf die Haut durchnässte. „Aber dank Ihrer Warterei musste ich hier raus in den Sturm kommen, um Sie abzuholen." Mit einem wütenden Schnauben wandte sie sich von ihm ab und schwebte auf die Eingangstür zu.  
Er beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen, doch sie glitt einfach durch das Holz hindurch und ließ ihn allein im Regen zurück.

Er wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen, als der Geist drinnen einen fast trotzig klingenden Fluch ausstieß. „Jahaaa, ist ja schon gut.", antwortete sie laut einer fremden Person, deren Aufforderung er nicht gehört hatte.  
Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür vor ihm von ganz allein und er trat ein.  
Im Inneren erwartete ihn ein beleidigt wirkendes Gespenst in einem großen Foyer mit hohen, in hellen Pastelltönen gestrichenen Wänden, das von einem riesigen mehrstöckigen Kronleuchter erhellt wurde. Einige Meter hinter seinem unfreundlichen Empfangskomitee befanden sich zwei Treppen, die in einem weiten Bogen in den ersten Stock führten. Etwa einen Meter links von ihm erhob sich eine alte, kunstvoll verzierte Standuhr aus dunklem Holz, deren lautes Ticken den ganzen Raum erfüllte.  
Erst jetzt konnte er den Geist richtig erkennen. Die ältere Frau trug ein hochgeschlossenes, schwarzes Kleid und hatte ihre grauen Haare zu einem strengen Dutt hochgebunden. Dieser Aufzug passte sehr gut zu ihrem biestigen Charakter und erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an ein sehr humorloses Kindermädchen, das gerne zum Spaß Hausarrest und Fernsehverbot erteilte.  
Zögerlich trat er auf dem weißen Marmorfußboden einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte die Hand aus. „Rupert Giles.", stellte er sich höflich vor.  
Der Geist musterte seine Hand, als wäre sie ein Ekel erregendes Insekt. „Und?" Dann verdrehte sie plötzlich genervt die Augen. „Ja, ist ja guhut.", rief sie hinter sich und setzte ein sehr schwaches Lächeln auf, während sie sich wieder ihrem Gast zuwandte. „Esme." Sofort versteinerte sich ihre Miene wieder und sie drehte sich unwirsch um. „Und jetzt folgen Sie mir gefälligst! Keine Alleingänge oder Sie können was erleben!"

Seufzend zog der Brite seine Hand zurück und eilte dem Geist hinterher, bis er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie waren in Ihrem Leben eine Hexe.", vermutete er laut, um die bedrückende Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.  
Sie warf ihm einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.  
Zuerst befürchtete er, sie hätte seine Frage als Beleidigung aufgefasst. Doch dann hob sie überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Sie werden dem Orakel gefallen.", prophezeite sie, bevor sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte. „Aber nur für den Fall, dass Sie jetzt auf dumme Gedanken kommen: Ich verfüge immer noch über Zauberkräfte."  
Er rieb sich kurz frustriert die Stirn, während er sich inzwischen brennend dafür zu interessieren begann, was für ein Dämon das Orakel war. Esme mochte immer noch über starke Zauberkräfte verfügen, aber ihrem Herrn gegenüber war sie wohl bestimmt weit unterlegen. Dennoch wirkte sie nicht im Mindestens eingeschüchtert. Er bezweifelte sogar, das es irgendetwas auf der Welt gab, das sie jemals einschüchtern könnte. Wieso hatte man dann ausgerechnet _sie_ als Wächterin des Orakels ausgewählt? Um den Dämon psychologisch in Schach zu halten?

Währenddessen hatten sie die Treppen erreicht. Doch statt in den ersten Stock hinaufzusteigen öffnete der Geist mit einem Fingerschnippen eine Geheimtür in der Verkleidung zwischen den Stufen. Giles warf einen neugierigen Blick in das dunkle Innere, konnte jedoch kaum etwas erkennen.  
Esme reagierte ungeduldig. „Na los, rein da! Keine Angst, da sind keine Ratten drin!"  
Er sah sie kurz ungehalten an. Allmählich begann es ihn wirklich zu stören, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannte. Dennoch gebot ihm seine gute Erziehung, einer älteren Frau gegenüber nicht patzig zu werden. Jedenfalls noch nicht.  
Er drückte sich an ihr vorbei, um nicht mit ihr in Berührung zu kommen und dabei einem Kälteschauer ausgesetzt zu werden. Eilig betrat er den kleinen Raum und sah sich um. Die kleine Kammer mit den kalten, grauen Wänden war nur spartanisch eingerichtet: Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Tisch vor einem großen, rechteckigen Spiegel ohne Rahmen, der ihn sofort an die Einwegspiegel in einem Polizeirevier erinnerte. Links von ihm befand sich eine einfache Tür aus Holz. Mehrere Neonröhren an der Decke tauchten den Ort in ein grelles Licht. Kurz gesagt: Es wirkte ganz wie ein Verhörraum.

Plötzlich marschierte Esme ohne Vorwarnung direkt durch ihn hindurch. Er keuchte geschockt auf. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade in einen zugefrorenen See eingebrochen und würde nun vollständig untertauchen. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich von dem Kälteschock zu erholen, und konnte mehrere Minuten lang das Zittern seines Körpers kaum unterdrücken.  
Doch den Geist störte dies nicht im Geringsten. „Leeren Sie Ihre Taschen aus! Sofort!"  
Irritiert blinzelnd kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und legte seine Autoschlüssel und seine Brieftasche auf den Tisch. Dabei fragte er sich im Stillen, wozu dies gut war. Wollte Esme etwa sichergehen, dass er keine Waffen zu dem Orakel hineinschmuggelte?  
Diese ignorierte den Schlüsselbund und wandte sich sofort dem Geldbeutel zu. Mit einem Fingerzeig klappte sie diesen auf und untersuchte penibel jedes Fach, bis sie schließlich zufrieden nickte. „Okay, Sie können die Sachen wieder einstecken und durch die Tür gehen."  
Er wollte sich gerade vorbeugen, um seine Habseligkeiten zurückzunehmen, als der Geist beschloss, den Raum zu verlassen. Erneut schritt sie einfach durch ihn hindurch und ließ ihn keuchend zurück.  
Sie hatte es mit voller Absicht getan, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Das war nur allzu deutlich.

Kaum war sie verschwunden, atmete er tief durch und musterte die Tür vor ihm mit wachsendem Unbehagen, während er die Schlüssel und die Brieftasche verstaute. Er war sich sicher, dass sich dahinter das Orakel befand. Doch er wusste nicht genau, was ihn erwartete. Ein Dämon wie Beljoxas Auge, der ihn aus Hunderten von Augen durchdringend ansah? Oder eine andere uralte, mystische Gestalt, die mit Hilfe eines geheimnisvollen und mächtigen Rituals die Gesuchte aufspüren würde? Und wie würde dieses Wesen seine Gegenleistung einfordern? Mit Gewalt? Oder würde es Giles sofort durchschauen und alles Wissenswerte aus ihm herauslesen, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte?  
Er unterdrückte seine Bedenken und Zweifel und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu. Er öffnete und trat in den Gang dahinter, der direkt vor ihm nach rechts abknickte. Verwundert folgte er der Kurve und entdeckte, dass es am anderen Ende des Flurs nur noch eine Tür gab. Diese lag auf der rechten Seite, parallel zu dem Zimmer, aus dem er gerade gekommen war.  
Er hatte also Recht gehabt: Der Spiegel war ein den Einwegspiegel gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn durch diesen hindurch beobachtet.  
Zögerlich blieb er eine Minute lang vor der Tür stehen und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Er musste so undurchsichtig wie möglich wirken. Für Buffy, seine Freunde und den gesamten Rat der Wächter.  
Mit einem Ruck drückte er die Klinke herunter und trat ein.

Überrascht sah er sich um. Der Raum war wesentlich größer als der vorherige und nur spärlich durch eine einzelne Glühbirne erleuchtet, die nackt von der Decke hing. Ein unglaublicher Kontrast zu der fast schon protzigen Ausstattung des Eingangsbereichs.  
Vor ihm konnte er einen großen Tisch aus Metall und je einen gepolsterten Stuhl an beiden Längsseiten erkennen. Zielstrebig näherte er sich dem rechten Stuhl und setzte sich. Doch so ganz allein in dem Zimmer fühlte er sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller.  
Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung in der rechten, hinteren Ecke wahr und erkannte einen dunklen Schatten, der ihn beobachtete.  
„Sie fühlen sich unwohl.", durchbrach eine weibliche Stimme die Stille. Dies war eindeutig eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
Doch Giles war vor allem darüber verwundert, dass sein Gegenüber nicht im Mindesten nach einem Dämon klang. Eher wie ein -. „Sie sind ein Mensch?"  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen drang zu ihm hinüber, bevor sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten löste und auf ihn zuschritt. Zuerst wurde die Silhouette einer etwa ein Meter siebzig großen und schlanken brünetten Frau in seinem Alter sichtbar, die sich geschmeidig auf den Tisch zu bewegte. Dann fiel das Licht auf zwei braune Augen, die ihn nachdenklich musterten. Das restliche Gesicht blieb jedoch ausdruckslos. „Ja, das bin ich. Seltsam. Normalerweise sind meine Besucher überrascht darüber, dass ich eine Frau bin."

Giles runzelte leicht die Stirn. War das ein Test oder hatte sie nur einen Scherz machen wollen? „Das ist ungewöhnlich. Schon in der Antike waren die meisten Orakel weiblich."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Ich weiß. Geile, alte Priester haben sie unter Drogen gesetzt, damit ihre Prophezeiungen mysteriöser klangen."  
Er blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt über diese unerwartete Veränderung in ihrer Haltung. Als sie auf ihn zugeschlendert war, hatte sie wie eine Schlange gewirkt, die ihr Opfer hypnotisieren und dann töten wollte. Doch auf einmal erschien sie ihm mit ihrem bohrenden Blick und ihrer Offenheit wie eine Raubkatze, die einen ebenbürtigen Gegner vor sich sah und noch nicht wusste, was sie mit ihm anstellen sollte. „Äh ja, scheint so.", brachte er hervor.  
Geschmeidig legte sie ihren Kopf schief. „Sie wirken angespannt."  
Er schluckte innerlich, da er sich von ihr durchleuchtet fühlte. Doch er beschloss, es ihr so schwer wie möglich zu machen, in seiner Seele zu lesen. „Nun, dies hier erscheint mir eher wie ein Verhörraum und nicht wie ein Ort, an dem ein Orakel seine Besucher empfängt."  
Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz schweifen und runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt. Es fehlen die Säulen, die hohe Decke und -." Auf einmal sah sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „- ein Altar."  
Ihre Miene blieb weiterhin ausdruckslos, aber in ihren Augen konnte er ein schelmisches Funkeln aufblitzen sehen. „Und die Drogen.", platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke, ich kriege das auch ohne hin.", entgegnete sie, klang jedoch nicht im Mindesten beleidigt, sondern eher belustigt.

Stille trat zwischen ihnen ein, während sie ihn auffordernd musterte. In seinem Inneren seufzte er nervös auf. Er wusste instinktiv, dass nun der Teil seiner Mission beginnen würde, den er am meisten fürchtete: Das Offenlegen seiner Seele als Preis für die Auskunft, die er benötigte. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. „Was muss ich jetzt tun?"  
Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht zu Schlitzen. „Sie müssen nur ein paar Fragen beantworten, die ich Ihnen stelle. Quid pro Quo."  
Er nickte wissend. „Nach dem Rechtsgrundsatz."  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. „Nun, eigentlich war das eine Anspielung auf _Das Schweigen der Lämmer_. Aber das läuft im Prinzip auf dasselbe hinaus." Sie musste seinen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sofort richtig gedeutet haben, denn wenige Sekunden später hakte sie nach: „Sie kennen _Das Schweigen der Lämmer_ nicht?"  
Wieder gewann er den Eindruck, sie wolle ihn testen, seine Reaktionen beobachten und daraus Rückschlüsse auf sein Wesen und sein Wissen ziehen. Dennoch entschied er sich dafür, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er ahnte, dass sie eine Lüge oder Halbwahrheit sofort durchschauen würde. „Ich weiß, dass in dem Film eine Figur namens Hannibal Lecter vorkommt.", gestand er und dankte Xander im Stillen für diese unnütze Information.  
Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und musterte ihn unverhohlen. „Hannibal Lecter ist ein Psychiater, der seine Patienten gegessen hat und dafür selbst in die Psychiatrie gesperrt wurde. Er soll einer jungen FBI-Agentin dabei helfen, einen psychopatischen Serienkiller zu fassen, und verlangt im Gegenzug von ihr, ihm Dinge aus ihrem Privatleben zu verraten."

Giles sah sie nachdenklich an. Ja, diese Analogie war wirklich passend. Doch bedeutete das auch, dass sie ebenso gefährlich war wie der fiktive Psychiater? Waren ihre Wort etwa eine Warnung an ihn, es sich nicht mit ihr zu verscherzen?  
Erneut schien sie seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Aber keine Angst. Ich habe nicht vor, jemals in meinem Leben einen Menschen oder Teile eines solchen zu essen."  
Er blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt, unsicher, was er darauf antworten sollte. „Nun, das ist doch schon mal etwas."  
Sie lächelte vielsagend. „So schlimm sind meine Fragen nicht. Und ich verspreche, dass sie alle im weitesten Sinne etwas mit Ihrem Anliegen zu tun haben werden."  
Er warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Soll das heißen, dass Sie nicht -?"  
Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung unterbrach sie ihn. „Wie stehen Sie zu Buffy?"  
Die Fassungslosigkeit, die ihn plötzlich überkam, hinderte ihn im ersten Moment daran, ihre Frage zu beantworten. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie bereits wusste, mit welchem Problem er zu ihr kam, bevor er es ihr unterbreitete. Aber diese Art von persönlichen Informationen wollte er nicht preisgeben. Es fiel ihm schon schwer, Details zu offenbaren, die nur seine Person betrafen. Doch genau darauf hatte er sich eingestellt. Über Buffy zu sprechen behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Was seine Jägerin anbelangte, wollte er einfach nur wissen, wo sie sich gerade befand, und sie sonst aus diesem Gespräch raushalten.

Wieder erriet das Orakel, was in ihm vorging. „Sie glauben mir jetzt vielleicht nicht, doch diese Frage hat mehr mit Ihrem Anliegen zu tun, als Sie sich im Moment vorstellen können."  
Skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich verstehe."  
Sie neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Und falls nicht, dann werden Sie sicherlich bald verstehen. Es ist wichtig für Sie, nicht nur zu erfahren, wo sich Buffy aufhält, sondern auch, weshalb sie dort ist. Und warum Sie und ihre Freunde sie nicht aufspüren können."  
Er seufzte leise. Ihr Tonfall verriet ihm, dass scheinbar wesentlich mehr hinter dem Verschwinden seiner Jägerin steckte, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Und verdammt, er wollte verstehen, warum sie Buffy selbst mit Magie nicht hatten finden können!  
„Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich.", platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Sie nickte leicht mit bedauernder Miene. „Das dachte ich mir schon." Das war alles, was sie dazu sagte.  
Allmählich wurde er ungeduldig. „Aber was hat das mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun?"  
Sie sah kurz auf die Tischplatte vor ihr, als ob sie ihre nächsten Worte erst sorgsam in Gedanken abwägen musste. Dann stellte sie unvermittelt wieder direkten Blickkontakt her. Der mitfühlende Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn das Schlimmste ahnen. „Hören Sie, Mr. Giles, Buffy wurde weder entführt noch getötet noch wird sie irgendwo gegen ihren Willen gefangengehalten. Sie ist aus freien Stücken verschwunden. Und Sie können sie deshalb nicht aufspüren, weil sie Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. Sie _will_ nicht gefunden werden."

Als er diese Worte hörte, sackte er regelrecht in sich zusammen. Die letzten Wochen hatte er sich die furchtbarsten Szenarien ausgemalt, was seiner Jägerin vielleicht zugestoßen war. Doch dies -. Er musste zugeben, dass diese Möglichkeit ihn weitaus heftiger traf, als er sich hätte vorstellen können. Mit wirklich allem hatte er gerechnet, aber dass sie einfach so ihre Pflicht vernachlässigte und vor ihrer Aufgabe floh, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
„Diese Pflicht hat sie die letzten Jahre zu etwas Besonderem gemacht. Deswegen hat sie sie auch so bereitwillig erfüllt. Nun ist sie nicht mehr die Einzige, sondern nur eine von vielen. Jetzt, da sie theoretisch die Möglichkeit hat, auszusteigen, fragt sie sich, ob das Jagen das Einzige ist, was sie ausmacht. Das Einzige, in dem sie wirklich gut ist."  
Ihre einfühlsame Erklärung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte auf. Plötzlich erschien ihm das Orakel nicht mehr als gefährlich oder bedrohlich, als er den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen entdeckte. Als wüsste sie aus eigener Erfahrung, wovon sie sprach. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob sie in ihrem Leben jemals etwas anderes getan hatte, als ein Orakel zu sein.  
Doch sein Verstand und die Skepsis, die er immer noch dieser fremden Frau gegenüber empfand, ließen ihn diese stille Frage vergessen. Zudem stieg in ihm die Ahnung hoch, dass noch etwas anderes, eine weitere Offenbarung auf ihn wartete, die ihn noch tiefer treffen würde. „Woher wissen Sie das alles?", rutschte es ihm heraus und das Misstrauen in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

Sie seufzte, wich seinem Blick aus und strich sich mit nachdenklicher Miene eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich etwas vorbeugte und ihre Unterarme parallel zur Längsseite auf den Tisch legte. „Das frage ich mich auch oft." Sie zuckte unwissend, fast schon hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es kommt einfach. Ist plötzlich da, wenn ich mir meine Besucher genauer ansehe und ihnen zuhöre. Ich schließe aus ihren Worten, ihren Gesten und ihrer Mimik auf das, was sie beschäftigt. Auf ihre Probleme, die sie überhaupt erst in die Situation gebracht haben, in der sie mich aufsuchen. Meist liegt die Lösung eines scheinbar nicht zu lösenden Konflikts in einem selbst verborgen. Man ist nur selten bereit, so tief zu graben, weil man Angst hat, zuviel schmerzhafte Erinnerungen aufzuwühlen. Und andere Dinge tauchen auf einmal in meinem Kopf auf: Namen, Orte und andere Hintergrundinformationen. Fast wie Visionen, die vom Anblick meines Gegenübers erst ausgelöst werden." Sie schob ihre rechte Hand unter ihr Kinn und stützte sich lässig auf ihrem Ellebogen ab. „Wollen Sie wissen, was ich in den letzten Minuten über Sie erfahren habe?"  
Am liebsten wäre er umgehend geflüchtet. Aus diesem Raum, diesem Haus und runter von diesem verdammten Berg. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück: Seine Neugier, die unbedingt wissen wollte, was Buffy wirklich beschäftigte. Warum sie nicht mit ihm über ihre Sorgen geredet hatte. Weshalb sie lieber davongelaufen war.

Das Orakel deutete wohl sein Schweigen als Zustimmung. „Sie fragen sich im Moment sicher, aus welchem Grund Sie Buffys Flucht nicht haben vorhersehen können. Oder wieso Sie die Anzeichen dafür nicht gesehen haben und sie sich Ihnen nicht mitgeteilt hat. Ich denke, und das ist jetzt nur eine Vermutung, dass sie geglaubt hat, Sie würden sie nicht verstehen oder von ihr enttäuscht sein. Sie ist nicht nur wie eine Tochter für Sie, sondern auch Ihr strahlendes, unschuldiges Vorbild. Eine Galionsfigur des Rates, die immer für den Kampf des Guten gegen das Böse gestanden hat. Sie wollten nie, dass sie verletzt wird. Aber noch weniger wollten Sie, dass sie ihre Vorbildfunktion verliert. Dass sie so wird wie Sie. Jemand wie Sie und -." Sie zögerte kurz und blickte für einen Moment stirnrunzelnd zur Seite. „- Faith.", fügte sie langsam hinzu, als hätte sich der Name erst mühsam in ihrem Kopf materialisiert. „Jemand, der in seinem Leben schon so viele oder so schwerwiegende Fehler begangen hat, dass für ihn die Teilung in Schwarz und Weiß nicht mehr gilt. Weil er weder das eine noch das andere ist. Dummerweise wollen Sie nicht sehen, dass niemand, kein Mensch auf dieser Welt, hundertprozentig weiß sein kann. Selbst Buffy nicht."  
Resigniert nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. „Aber so wäre es einfacher für sie.", beharrte er müde.  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, wäre es nicht. Ich weiß, Sie wollen sie mit dieser Vorstellung von Schwarz und Weiß nur schützen und ihr den Kampf gegen das Böse erleichtern. Doch wenn Sie weiterhin darauf bestehen, dass sie diese Einstellung leben soll, wird sie irgendwann wie Faith daran zerbrechen. Wenn sie nicht schon längst daran zerbrochen ist."

Ein Gefühl aus Wut, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit und Frustration überkam ihn. Er setzte seine Brille hastig wieder auf und erhob sich eilig. Wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes wildes Tier begann er, vor dem Orakel im Raum hin- und herzumarschieren. „Soll das heißen, Sie glauben nicht daran, dass es so etwas wie Richtig und Falsch gibt?" Er klang trotzig, das wusste er. Wie ein kleines Kind, das sich stur gegen die Anweisungen seiner Eltern zur Wehr setzte, ohne zu überlegen, ob diese nicht vielleicht Recht hatten.  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und musterte ihn herausfordernd. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass eine eindeutige Einteilung in diese Kategorien nicht immer möglich ist. In vielen Fällen existieren unterschiedliche Wahrheiten, die man nicht einfach ablehnen kann, nur weil sie der eigenen widersprechen. Man muss von Fall zu Fall entscheiden und sollte nicht von vornherein eine strikte Trennung vornehmen."  
Sie sagte dies ruhig und geduldig und gerade das machte ihn noch wütender. Es war, als regte sich etwas in ihm, das seit Jahrzehnten tief in ihm schlummerte. Etwas, an das er vor langer Zeit geglaubt und das ihn fast in den Abgrund gezogen hatte. Etwas, das er eigentlich nie wieder hatte zulassen wollen. „Und woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen? Haben Sie überhaupt jemals in Ihrem Leben dieses Gebäude verlassen?", konterte er bissig.  
Sofort tat ihm diese Bemerkung leid, besonders als er ihre Reaktion beobachtete. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Ihre Miene verriet nichts darüber, ob und wie schwer sie seine Worte getroffen hatte, aber er erkannte, dass sich ihre Kiefermuskeln anspannten, als würde sie ihre Zähne so fest wie möglich aufeinanderpressen.

Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als ihn aus heiterem Himmel ein kurzer, aber heftiger Stromschlag durchzuckte. Er brauchte etwas, um sich wieder zu sammeln, und sah das Orakel daraufhin empört an. „Was zum Teufel war das?"  
Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Das war ich nicht, sondern Esme. Sie reagiert manchmal etwas vorschnell, wenn sie glaubt, einer meiner Besucher wäre zu weit gegangen."  
Schockiert blickte er sich um. „Sie belauscht uns?"  
Das Lächeln des Orakels wurde breiter. „Oh nein, ich lege großen Wert darauf, dass kein Wort diesen Raum verlässt. Aber sie ist in der Lage, anhand meiner Gesten zu entschlüsseln, was das Gesagte bei mir auslöst."  
Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und starrte verlegen auf den Tisch. Ihm wurde klar, dass er gerade genau das bestätigt hatte, was sie ihm begreiflich hatte machen wollen: Er hatte ihre Meinung von vornherein abgelehnt, weil sie seiner eigenen widersprach.  
„Doch manchmal bleibt einem nicht die Zeit, sich mit der Meinung eines anderen auseinander zu setzen.", murmelte er leise.  
„So wie bei Ben Wilkinson?"  
Überrascht blickte er auf. Sie sah ihn weder vorwurfsvoll an noch schien sie ihn für seine Tat zu verurteilen. Er nickte langsam. „Ja, so ungefähr."

Sie löste ihre verschränkten Arme und beugte sich etwas zu ihm vor. „Hören Sie, ich will nicht behaupten, dass Menschen keine schwerwiegenden Fehler machen. Dass sie sich nicht falsch entscheiden, wie Sie es vielleicht ausdrücken würden. Jeder Mensch macht Fehler, kleine, große, schreckliche und weniger schreckliche. Manche von uns erkennen eine falsche Entscheidung schon, bevor sie sie treffen, aber viele nicht. Doch eine Einteilung in Schwarz und Weiß, Gut und Böse ignoriert genau die Tatsache, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Sie können ihre Fehler als solche begreifen und beschließen, sie nie wieder zu machen. Faith ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass es nicht unbedingt falsch ist, einer verurteilten Mörderin eine zweite Chance zu geben. Bei ihr haben Sie eingesehen, dass sie ein Mensch mit Fehlern und Schwächen ist, der nicht immer imstande ist, das „Richtige" zu tun. Sie konfrontieren sie mit Menschen, die oft schlimmere Dinge tun als ein durchschnittlicher Dämon. Ihr trauen Sie zu, dass sie sich solchen Verbrechen stellen kann und vielleicht auch in der Lage ist, sie zu verhindern. Buffy nicht."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Nun, Buffy ist auch nicht gerade für ihre Einfühlsamkeit bekannt."  
Sie hob mit überraschter Miene die Augenbrauen. „Sie kritisieren Ihre Lieblingsjägerin?"

Er konnte leichten Spott aus ihrer Stimme heraushören und musste widerwillig schmunzeln. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihre Fehler einfach übersehe. Aber in all den Jahren, die ich sie kenne, hat sie stets versucht, das oberste Prinzip des Rates einzuhalten: Menschen werden nach Möglichkeit verschont, Dämonen getötet. Selbst als die bloße Existenz ihrer Schwester fast den Weltuntergang herbeibeschworen hätte, hat sie lieber sich selbst geopfert, als Dawn zu töten. Doch im Kampf gegen das Urböse begann sie sich zu verändern. Ja, auch ich habe sie damals als unsere Anführerin gesehen, die uns in die Schlacht gegen unseren Feind schicken würde. Aber sie wurde kalt, unnahbar und unzugänglich. Ich habe mir damals eingeredet, dies wäre notwendig für sie, um in der Lage zu sein, Opfer zu bringen und ohne zu zögern in den Kampf zu ziehen. Doch tief in meinem Inneren war ich geschockt. Vielleicht hat es mich auch gestört, dass sie keinerlei Ratschläge mehr von mir annehmen wollte. Oder ich hatte Angst, ich wäre auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu weit gegangen und hätte ihr zuviel zugemutet. Nach dem Untergang von Sunnydale, nachdem wir den neuen Rat aufgebaut hatten, erkannte ich, dass sie immer mehr dazu überging, ihren eigenen Weg zu finden. Einerseits war ich erleichtert darüber, als sie allmählich wieder etwas zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückfand. Ich wollte, dass sie es genoss, nicht mehr die Einzige zu sein. Und andererseits kam ich mir plötzlich überflüssig vor. Als ich dann erfuhr, dass ein paar der Jägerinnen, die sich nicht dem Rat angeschlossen hatten, ihre Kräfte missbrauchten, um andere Menschen zu quälen, fand ich eine neue Beschäftigung. Ich hielt sie geheim, vor allem vor Buffy, und richtete eine verdeckte Abteilung ein. Ich wollte nicht, dass Buffy sich wieder gezwungen sehen musste, einen Menschen für die Erhaltung der ganzen Welt zu opfern."

„Doch dann haben Sie Faith eingeweiht.", unterbrach sie ihn und er nickte.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir damals nach all dem, was sie getan hatte, was sie Buffy angetan hatte, immer noch schwer fiel, in Faith so etwas wie eine Tochter zu sehen. Vermutlich habe ich auch deswegen Abstand zu ihr gehalten, weil sie mich an mich selbst erinnerte. An mein früheres Ich, als ich so alt war wie sie. Aber dann musste ich erkennen, dass sie trotz ihrer ruppigen Art in der Lage ist, sich sehr gut in Jägerinnen hineinzuversetzen, die ebenfalls große Probleme im Umgang mit ihrer neuen Macht haben. Um es einmal beschönigend auszudrücken. Sie ist imstande, ihnen zu helfen, weil sie ihnen zuhört. Buffy konnte dies noch nie sehr gut. Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie dasselbe durchmachen muss wie Faith in ihrer Kindheit, nur um dazu in der Lage zu sein. Deswegen habe ich entschieden, mit Faith diese Art von Missionen durchzuführen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hat sich Buffy immer mehr von mir zurückgezogen."  
Das Orakel rieb sich nachdenklich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über die Lippen und schwieg einen Moment lang, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt, doch ich fürchte, Buffy tut das nicht. Wahrscheinlich fühlt sie sich ausgeschlossen, alleingelassen und wie ein kleines Kind behandelt." Sie unterbrach sich und holte aus ihrer rechten hinteren Hosentasche einen schmalen Block hervor, in dessen Spiralbindung ein kleiner Kugelschreiber steckte. Sie zog den Stift heraus und klappte den Block auf, um etwas auf dem obersten Blatt Papier zu notieren. Daraufhin riss sie das Blatt ab und schob es zu ihm hinüber. „Das ist ihr momentaner Aufenthaltsort. Sie können sich jetzt also entscheiden, ob Sie Ihre Jägerin aufsuchen und ihr alles erklären wollen oder ob Sie ihr stattdessen etwas Zeit für sich geben."

Gespannt warf er einen Blick darauf und runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Sie hatte exakte Koordinaten angegeben und dazu noch das Land, in dem sich Buffy versteckte: Nepal.  
Erneut erriet sie sofort den Grund für seine Verwunderung. „Oh, Esme und ich haben schon vor einer Stunde das Ritual durchgeführt. Normalerweise hätte ich erst jetzt mental nach ihr gesucht, aber Esme kann sehr –." Sie stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus. „– nervtötend sein, wenn sie auf irgendetwas besteht. Und sie ist der Meinung, dass ich niemanden Fremdes in meine Rituale einweihen sollte. Schon gar keine Männer!"  
Giles lächelte amüsiert. Er konnte ihre Frustration im Bezug auf den Geist wirklich verstehen. Besonders wenn er sich vorstellte, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag mit Esme verbringen zu müssen. Da fiel ihm ein, dass ihm immer noch schleierhaft war, warum das Gespenst ausgerechnet seine Brieftasche durchsucht hatte. „Apropos Esme: Weshalb war sie so interessiert am Inhalt meines Geldbeutels?"  
Das Orakel biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und wich augenblicklich seinem Blick aus. Er glaubte sogar zu entdecken, dass sie plötzlich leicht rot wurde. „Na ja, sie denkt, dass man bestimmte übersinnliche Tätigkeiten nur dann erfolgreich ausüben kann, wenn ein bestimmter körperlicher Zustand aufrechterhalten wird."

Irritiert blinzelte er mehrmals. „Wie bitte?"  
Sie räusperte sich nervös. „Nun, es ist derselbe Zustand, der in einem Märchen eine Frau dazu befähigt, ein Einhorn zu berühren."  
Unwillkürlich klappte sein Mund vor Verwirrung auf, als eine Ahnung von seinem Verstand Besitz ergriff, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Seine Stimme schraubte sich automatisch eine Oktave höher. „Was?"  
Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an und verdrehte mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen. „Sie hat nach Kondomen gesucht. Die sind in ihren Augen genauso gefährlich wie halbautomatische Schusswaffen.", klärte sie ihn schließlich auf.  
Dennoch schaffte er es immer noch nicht, seinen Mund wieder vollständig zu schließen. „Heißt das, Sie haben noch nie -?", erkundigte er sich überrascht.  
Sie neigte daraufhin den Kopf leicht zur Seite und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Doch, natürlich. Ich bin erst mit Anfang Zwanzig hierher gekommen und meine früheren Bewacher waren wesentlich toleranter als dieser nervige Geist. Merrin, der Troll, hat mir sogar erlaubt, jeden Sonntag für ein paar Stunden das Grundstück zu verlassen und hinunter ins Dorf am Fuße des Berges zu laufen." Sie unterbrach sich und sah kurz zur Tür hinüber. „Aber verraten Sie ihr das bloß nicht!", bat sie ihn flüsternd.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder sie bemitleiden sollte. Dann wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, dass seine Mission hiermit beendet war. Er hatte die Antwort bekommen, die er so dringend gesucht hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht im Mindesten erleichtert. Ja, er wusste nun, dass Buffy am Leben war und er sie nun auch aufspüren konnte. Doch all die zusätzlichen Informationen hatten einen bitteren Beigeschmack hinterlassen, den er nicht wirklich zu deuten wusste. Bevor er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte, war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass seine Jägerin entführt worden war und gerettet werden musste. Und nun fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt dazu imstande war, sie zu retten und ob eine Rettung wirklich notwendig war.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich noch länger mit dem Orakel unterhalten und sie gefragt, was er nun tun sollte. Aber ein Blick in ihre Augen reichte, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass dies allein seine Entscheidung sein musste. Niemand anderer konnte sie ihm abnehmen.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte hier bleiben und an diesem Ort darüber nachdenken, an dem er bestimmte Dinge, die mit seiner Arbeit für den Rat zu tun hatten, einfach ausblenden konnte. Doch dann wäre es vermutlich die falsche Entscheidung, die er traf.

Ein niedergeschlagenes Seufzen entfuhr ihm. „Ich befürchte, ich muss nun gehen."  
Sie nickte mitfühlend. „Ich weiß."  
Mit echtem Bedauern stand er langsam auf und schob die Sitzfläche des Stuhls gedankenverloren unter den Tisch. Er hätte es auf dem Weg hierher nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihm der Abschied so schwer fallen würde. Tja, wenn ihm ein Dämon gegenübergesessen hätte, wäre er jetzt schon längst wieder auf dem Rückweg. „Sie hätten sich eigentlich nicht soviel Mühe geben und mir die Hintergründe erklären müssen, wenn Sie längst wussten, wo Buffy sich aufhält. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie es trotzdem getan haben."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Doch in ihren Augen konnte er den Hauch von Niedergeschlagenheit aufblitzen sehen. „Keine Ursache. Das ist schließlich mein Job. Ich tue seit Jahrzehnten nichts anderes als das.", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Diese Worte machten ihn traurig und ließen ihn unwillkürlich an seine einsamsten Stunden denken und wie einsam sie erst sein musste. Er wollte schon nach einem Grund suchen, um noch etwas länger mit ihr reden zu können. Nur um ihre Niedergeschlagenheit zu vertreiben.  
Doch dann stand sie unvermittelt auf. „Sie sollten wirklich gehen, bevor Esme Sie hier herauszerrt." Mit einem letzten schwachen Lächeln in seine Richtung wandte sie sich ab und schritt in die Ecke zurück, aus der sie gekommen war.

Plötzlich war sie spurlos verschwunden und er stand ganz allein in dem Raum. Verwundert sah er sich noch einmal um, bevor er seufzend die Tür öffnete und wieder hinaus in den Gang trat. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Rückweg ins Foyer, wo ihn Esme schon ungeduldig erwartete. „Das hat aber wirklich lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, Sie haben bekommen, was Sie wollten und können jetzt sofort wieder abhauen."  
Aus einer Laune heraus beschloss er zu testen, wie sie wohl auf freundliche Worte reagieren würde. „Ich werde Sie auch vermissen, Esme.", antwortete er ohne jeden Sarkasmus in der Stimme und erntete dafür von ihr ein abfälliges Schnauben.  
Er lächelte schwach über seinen kleinen Triumph, während er auf die Eingangstür zusteuerte und wenig später nach draußen trat. Zu seiner Erleichterung war der Sturm inzwischen weitergezogen und es regnete nicht mehr. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug von der frischen Luft, die der Regen gereinigt hatte, und stieg in seinen Wagen.  
Als er losfuhr, warf er noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Haus.  
Er war ausgezogen, um sich einem dämonischen Orakel zu stellen, das ihm die Seele hätte rauben können, und hatte stattdessen Ansichten kennen gelernt, die vielleicht seine Seele retten konnten.  
Vielleicht war er dann imstande, Buffy das zu geben, was sie _brauchte_,und nicht das, was er sich für sie vorstellte.

**Ende**


End file.
